Ability Star Episodes
These are the episodes of Ability Star. There are currently 13 episodes as of June 14, 2012. Episode 1: Sad Star's Encounter Sad Star, a young blue star, goes to the elementary school of Microville. At the beginning of his week, the school welcomes Bill, Verne, and Dexton, the less-than-pleasant students that Sad finds to be suspicious. During lunchtime, his suspicisions are proven to be true, as the newcomers are actually evil giant robots. In search of help, the star meets Lucky Star, a preteenage star that tries to stop Grumpy Star (the secret villain who made the rampaging 'bots). Episode 2: Sad Star's Visit After the events of the previous episode, Sad Star is a friend and ally of Lucky Star's Star Team. While he prepares for the visit, however, the despicable Grumpy Star tries to get revenge on him and Lucky for ruining his plans. His vengeance involves harsh pranks and a few devious monsters and robots. Episode 3: Day of the Cold Grumpy Star once again decides to plan revenge on his rival, Lucky Star. This time, he creates a special virus, which spreads through Lucky Town. Although the idea is successful at first, the bug soon becomes out of control and even sickens him. Now, it is up to Lucky Star to defeat the microscopic beast. Episode 4: Love Star and the Strange Weather Love Star enjoys the summer in July. Her relaxation is interrupted, though, when snow starts to fall. Knowing that this is an abnormal event, she goes off to search for the source of the mysterious weather. During her hunt, she is struck by a huge sandstorm and has to try her best to survive the force. Episode 5: Monsterbusters Grumpy turns the channel to come across Monsterbusters, a show that has look-alikes of Lucky Star, his friends, and a cartoon version of himself... that always fails to defeat his rivals. Enraged by his failures, the real red star creates an invention that teleports him into the show's environment. Episode 6: Silent Mission Lucky Star and company are excited to see the latest town play, starring Deaf Star. When it is time, however, he gets kidnapped by no other than Grumpy Star. It is now up to the Young Superstar to save him, but can Lucky save him without being heard or caught by security cameras? Episode 7: Peppermint the Uninvited The cowardly Peppermint Star is not allowed to his sister's "girls' only" sleepover and seeks Lucky to help him become invited. Things make a turn for the worse when Grumpy spies on the two and sends Craydoll to crash it. When this happens, it is up to Peppermint himself to put the beast to justice! Episode 8: Voice Cursed Once again, Grumpy Star strives to get revenge on the Star Team. This time, he invites the group to record their voice with his own microphones. What he doesn't tell the team is that his devices are actually monsters that distort the sounds of anything they hear. Episode 9: Chip Craving Professor Meal Star moves to Lucky Town, where he promotes a new brand of potato chips that can remove extra body fat. In reality, he may actually have a trick up his sleeve that our heroes are ready to find out about! Episode 10: Lucky Star's Birthday It is June 5, the day of Lucky Star's twelfth birthday. To celebrate, Lucky has invited the members of the Star Team to come to his party. However, Grumpy Star becomes enraged when he isn't permitted to come. Out of jealousy, he uses his machine to turn our birthday star's gifts into tiny beasts. Episode 11: Rainy Days Lucky and his group members wake up to a week of showers, which they believe are a wonderful and rare occassion. What is considered as a fun event soon becomes a disaster when the stars have to evacuate to higher grounds.... without falling into rivers or huge water banks. Episode 12: The Legend of Creepyghost Grumpy Star hears about the commonly-heard tale of Creepyghost, a red ghost that lives in an abandoned skyscraper and threats to haunt those who don't believe in him. Believing that this story is fake, he tells the public that he doesn't exist, but soon regrets his words when the real Creepyghost hears and tries to trap him inside the haunting building. Episode 13: Shark Attack Shark Star, a star with a shark-like body, is desperate for food and will search anywhere for something to eat. Now, his next destination is the village of Lucky Town, where a few stars might become a fish's lunch! This looks like a job for Lucky Star and his friends! Category:TV episodes Category:Ability Star